The Development of Insanity
by me122334
Summary: Even after Yin is killed and the game is over, Shawn continues to visit Yang. For some reason he just needs more answers.
1. Chapter 1

The walls are too white. So painfully blank, Shawn thinks. They go against his nature, as his mind is filled with swirling colors all the time. Those colors forming images, those images being memories. This place is filled with memories, and not pleasant ones. Flashbacks rudely invade his mind: a finger hovering over a deadly switch, the life draining out of the victim that moments before he had thought was a killer, and most of all, the gripping fear of failing to protect those he loves most. But that is all in the past now; the game is over. He just needed to return here one last time. For closure.

Suddenly feeling the need to find a distraction from the intense emotions boiling in his chest, Shawn turned to his escort.

"Ever think about painting these walls?" he quips.

She doesn't respond. Figures.

They round a corner, and suddenly Shawn is staring right at who he came to see. She is sitting down, her hands chained to the table in front of her, and is smiling wider than his dad on the rare occasion that he manages to catch even the smallest of fish.

"Shawn!"

"Hello Yang." Shawn tries his best to counter her enthusiasm by being as stoic as possible.

"What brings you here on this fine evening?"

Shawn chooses to ignore the fact that it is 11:00 in the morning, and simply leans forward, his hands folded in front of him. "I want to hear your story."

"My story?" Yang tilts her head to one side. "Why Shawn, I've already told you my story. Didn't you read my book?" Her tone turns accusatory.

"Your book was more fictional than Gus's girlfriends."

Yang opens her mouth to object, but Shawn continues.

"I want to know your real story. The story of you and Yin. How you two took to torturing cops by making them chase after clues to find their victims."

Yang's expression sobers. "You don't want to hear about that Shawn." She meets his eyes with such stoic seriousness that Shawn is beginning to question how much of her insanity isn't just another mask.

Refusing to back down, he stares back with just as much intensity. "I do."

"Why?"

"Why?" Shawn echoes.

"Yes Shawn, why do you want to know? You've come crawling here for answers long enough to know that I don't just give them away for free. I only open my pie-hole if you tell me why."

Shawn swallows. He knew he would probably have to give Yang some sort of compensation for her to talk, but he wasn't expecting something as difficult as honesty.

"I guess... I guess I just need to know exactly how much you're responsible for."

Yang smiles, apparently satisfied. "Poor Shawnie doesn't like being in the dark does he? He's used to having all the answers effortlessly." The crazy look is back. "Lucky for you, we're the same. I don't like not knowing the full story either. So I'll tell you mine."


	2. Chapter 2

"It all started on a fine morning in 1972. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the head was crowning..."

"Hold up." Shawn holds up a hand, gesturing for Yang to stop. "You're starting from your birth?"

"You do want to know the whole story, don't you Shawn?"

"No, I-" he paused, taking a breath to calm himself before continuing. "I want you to tell me how the game started. Start from there." His voice was uncharacteristically firm, as to make sure she got the message.

"I can't do that!" Yang pouted. "Shawn, that would be like starting a book by flipping to a random page."

Shawn leaned forward his face more serious than ever. "The first six victims were claimed summer of 1995. Tell me what happened then."

"Fine." Yang pouted. "As you wish, Shawn."

August, 1995

Yang's breath caught as she stepped into the empty gym. As she had suspected, six bodies were splayed out on the floor. The faces were all too familiar. Names came to Yang's memory as her mind flipped through images of casefiles and missing person photos. It was HER case of course, and no doubt she was right behind Yang.

"Daddy…" She trailed off as she addressed the man busy arranging the bodies in a very particular pattern on the floor.

"Darling!" The man smiled as he stood to greet his daughter, his arms wide in a welcoming gesture. "I'm so glad you could join me."

Yang hesitated. This was not the same way he had greeted her last night, as his eyes had been full of hot anger over what she had done. There were a lot of things to fear about her father, but the most terrifying was his unpredictability.

"Daddy," she said again with a shaky breath, "I'm sorry about yesterday Daddy, you know I never meant to upset you-"

"It's quite alright my sweet girl." Despite his warm words, Yin's smile was cruel and cold. "I have a way you can make it up to me."

Yin was seemingly done arranging bodies, and Yang's eyes drifted towards the bundles of skin and bones that had once been alive. Three were arranged in a circle, with one body curled into a squiggle that divided the circle into two parts, with a body in fetal position on each side. It took Yang only moments to figure it out. It was the same symbol present on each clue SHE had received.

Yang turned back to her father. "What do I have to do, Daddy?"

Yin approached her slowly, and Yang's eyes drifted towards what he held in his hands. A note written in dark red liquid. The signature on the bottom was larger than the writing above it, and it read, LOVE, MR. YANG.

Yang's eyes widened.

"Daddy, I ca-" Yang stopped, seeing the threatening look in his eyes. She knew by now that she could not get away with saying "no" to her father.

"My darling girl," Yin put a hand on his daughters shoulder, his grip painfully tight. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes Daddy." Yang replied, her voice devoid of emotion.

"Then you know that I am doing this for your own good." He was right next to her ear now, his voice lowered to a cruel whisper. "Now remind me Darling, what is the only thing you must know in life?"

"Emotions are the enemy of efficiency."

"Exactly. You have gotten too attached Darling, and this is the only way to fix it. Now tell me one more time, do you trust your father?"

"Yes Daddy."

Without another word, Yin outstretched his gloved hand, holding out the note. Yang took it, her face expressionless, and let it dropped to the floor next to the six people her father had drained the life out of. Her empty eyes followed it down as it fell.


End file.
